1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a form of motor assembly construction for mounting the motor and switch in a blind tube for sealing against a humid or wet section of the device whereby the motor is mounted concentrically and positioned with proper axial and radial alignment of the switch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present known arrangements for securing small motors in blind tubes comprise many different structural forms employing numerous parts, presenting alignment difficulties, providing difficult assembly line operations and may even use tubes that may form handles of rotary tool appliances, that are not blind tubes but have a separate extra end piece that is secured as by being screwed on. Additionally, while various seals may be used between the motor assembly and the tube, difficulties are presented in making the seal completely watertight when one end of the tube is in a humid or wet section such as the case of a toothbrush or vegetable peeler. It is known to anchor the motor in a cantilever fashion on a plate and seal it thereto. It is also known to support the motor in a groove on the plate that coacts with an annular groove on the motor or vice versa to provide a better sealing arrangment. One of the difficulties is providing an easy and simple arrangement whereby the motor may be mounted in a blind tube such as a plastic handle of a toothbrush which has only one open end and also maintaining the proper concentric alignment of the motor as well as its axial and radial alignment to insure orientation with a switch through the handle and to provide such assembly without difficult trying and fitting operations which, in an assembly line are time consuming and costly. The present invention is an improvement on the structure used to place a small motor correctly in a blind tube to provide for proper concentricity with both axial and radial alignment for orienting with a switch through the side of the tube. The structure also inherently provides a tight seal to insulate the motor and switch electrical structure from outside wetness which is always present if the device is a toothbrush or vegetable peeler or the like.